


"You don’t need a patronus. I will protect you."

by Yucyferka



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Harry Potter AU, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yucyferka/pseuds/Yucyferka
Summary: A third-year Gryffindorr student, Sunwoo, seems concerned about the dementors roaming around his school.Learning a patronus is a great reaction, but it's very hard... And is it really necessary?
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo, Sunnew - Relationship, Sunwoo x Chanhee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	"You don’t need a patronus. I will protect you."

“Why do you want to learn how to use it? Don’t you have other classes now?” black-haired fifth-grader, Chanhee, watched in concern as his dongsaeng swung his wand again in an attempt to cast the spell. It was a nice, sunny day, and he wanted to enjoy the weather on the field by the school.

“Hyung, dementors are all over Hogwarts now. I need to be prepared” Sunwoo answered, running through his red hair with left hand, gathering the sweat. “Those bastards will for sure react for someone that’s not Sirius Black. It could be even you!” he exlaimed and tried to cast the spell again. A small, pale light came out of the wood in his hands, but it was far away from anything you could call a patronus.

With the golden-red tie cluttered around his neck Sunwoo lowered his wand and walked over to his hyung. “You could help me instead of just watching me struggle, Chanhee~” he said in a mocking voice, looking down on the boy in a yellow beret matching his tie. 

“Chanhee?” older replied with even more mocking voice, standing up. “And how exactly am I supposed to help you?”

“You should already know it! Didn’t they teach you this?” surprised Sunwoo needed to raise his eyes as brunette was already standing. 

“I don’t think they teach patronuses at all here” Chanhee answered, lowering his head. “But I know something about it. Kevin hyung taught me a little about that” he added, taking out his phoenix wand. His pretty eyes closed, as he quickly recalled a happy moment from his life. White gleam changed it’s shape to a small dog and escaped the end of the wood. It made few turns around the boys, gaining Sunwoo’s attenion, as he watched with ave his every move. The terrier sat next to Chanhee’s leg, breatching calmly and looking up to him.

“Oh my god it’s so cute” red-haired boy crouched, not daring to touch the patronus. He stood up quickly after few seconds. “Teach me, hyung!” he whined, making puppy eyes to black haired huffelpuff, who just sighed.

“What do you think of, when you’re casting the spell?” he asked sending his patronus away. There’s no need fo him to stay, he thought. There’s no danger.

“Thinking of?” younger repeated. “I don’t know, making the patronus I guess?” he answered after a moment of thinking. “Why?”

“When you want to make a patronus, you need to think of the moment you were the happiest in your life. Recall it and then try.” Chanhee surprised himself at how he sounded like a teacher just now. It was a nice feeling though - passing the knowledge. Just a thought.

“The happiest moment..” Sunwoo mumbled, licking his lips and raising the wand again. Then proceeded to shout “Expecto patronum!” into the empty field. The gleam got bigger than last time, but didn’t last for long. Even though, it still exhausted red haired boy. 

“It’s pretty draining” Chanhee offered a hand to help his dongsaeng stand on his legs. “But it’ll stop at some point”

“I need to try again!” as if he got a new shot (haha) of energy, Sunwoo raised his wand again. And again. But nothing more than just a gleam wanted to show up. Boy’s determination was slowly drained out along his energy, and in the end he just sat down on the grass with resignation. 

  
“I think I’ll just stick to Quidditch” he said, without confidence, and sighed deeply, clearly disappointed. 

“That’s okay” Chanhee crouched next to him and smiled. “You can take your time learning it. It’s not like the dementors can attack you any minute”

“But what if they will?” a pure concern was audible in Sunwoo’s voice. “What if-”   
“You don’t need a patronus then. I will protect you” Chanhee caught younger’s head and pulled it closer to his head. “There’s nothing to worry about, as long as I’m here, Sunwoo”


End file.
